Butterfly Effects
by Chiri-tan
Summary: The story of how one Kuroko Tetsuya ends up in Rakuzan High School doesn't take only one Akashi Seijuurou. It takes one Ogiwara Shigehiro as well. AkaKuroOgi


**Butterfly Effects.**

_The story of how one Kuroko Tetsuya ends up in Rakuzan High School doesn't take only one Akashi Seijuurou. It takes one Ogiwara Shigehiro as well. AkaKuroOgi_

* * *

_"...Sorry."_

_"Why would you do that, Kuroko? I... I,"_

_"I'm sorry, Ogiwara-kun. I-"_

_"I can't take this anymore..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I... I'm quitting basketball."_

_"E-eh? Why? Why would you do that, Ogiwara-kun?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Kuroko. Just... sorry. I can't take it anymore."_

_*click*_

_"O-Ogiwara-kun!"_

_It was all too late. Too late for him. Too late for their friendship. Too late for his beloved teammates. Too late for Aomine-kun. Too late. Too late._

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou hated it when dogs were disobedient, and he hated it even more if those who served him were being disobedient. And hated it even _more _when this disobedience was in the form of silence. Because that would make his mind raced to find out the truth. Was there any reason why he brought this up? Yes, there was.

It all started with a really harmless question that nobody but Kise Ryouta would even ask. And the receiver of the said question had been silent, even after the others elaborated. It perked Akashi's interest and he had demanded an answer, but Kuroko Tetsuya refused to answer him.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi~ Which school are you entering-ssu?" All the other members of Generation of Miracles turned. After all, the subject of which high school they will enter was a sensitive topic. They, the absolute strongest team, would have to split up. If Akashi ordered all of them to enter the same school, there was no doubt that they will do it, but nonetheless, he was curious of his teammate's choice.

Kuroko was silent, but then he directed his question to the person next to him, which was Shintarou. "I think I will choose Shuutoku. It is close to my house and the lesson and conducts are interesting as well." It goes without saying that Shuutoku was one of the three kings of Tokyo. Nobody asked, because, they _definitely _will enter schools with at least national-level reputation in their basketball club. Shintarou then asked back to Ryouta, who grinned.

"Me? I'm going to Kaijou! It's close to my house and the modeling agency I worked in. So it makes less time for me to commute. How about you, Aominecchi?" Even after Daiki's basketball style changed drastically, the other members of Generation of Miracles didn't treat him any different. Only Tetsuya seemed to be even more silent than usual whenever Daiki hung out with them outside practice.

"Hah? I'm going to Touou. They recruited me a few days back and they've been improving in the last five years. Besides, the curriculum there is better suited for someone like me." Akashi never thought the day Daiki would even consider something as 'curriculum' while picking out school would ever came. But he himself had heard of the growing reputation of Touou Academy. The said school was almost an athlete school because they recruited athletes from the entire country and facilitate them with university-like study pattern. It really was better suited to someone like Daiki.

"Eeeh? If Mine-chin is going there, then that means Sa-chin is going there too, right?" Atsushi spoke up as he opened another bag of potato chip. "Satsuki? Dunno, haven't asked her yet. How about you, Murasakibara?"

The purple-haired giant munched a few chips before humming, thinking where he wanted to go. "Guess I'll go to Yousen in Akita. I heard their cafeteria food is absolutely delicious." And they were also the strongest defensive team in the entire region, the Shield of Aegis. Akashi nodded. It seemed that Atsushi had done some thinking as well.

"And Aka-chin? How about you?"

Akashi nodded before answering. "I will go to Rakuzan High School in Kyoto." Tetsuya winced slightly, but it didn't escape Akashi's Emperor Eye. "My father has requested me to return to my family mansion and since it is located in Kyoto, I think it will be convenient if I go there."

So... this was happening. They really will split up. Akashi had never wanted to ask the others about their High School preferences because he knew that he had to part with his best pieces. The ultimate pieces he had cultivated for the last three years. He wanted to be with them, to be honest. But this was happening. They would split up and they would be pitted against each other. It was a fun prospect, really.

"But we didn't get to hear your answer, Tetsuya," Akashi said, bringing everyone's full attention back to their phantom sixth man. "Which High School are you entering?" Tetsuya didn't answer, he kept his glance downwards before finally facing all of them with his usual blank look.

"Seirin High School."

Nobody said anything. Seirin? What is that? None of them have ever heard of it. And if they've never heard of it, then that meant that this Seirin probably had nothing to offer to a player in their caliber. It was like Tetsuya to be eccentric with his answer. But none of them would have that. If they were going to change schools, _all _of them would need to be in the best schools so they can actually play against each other. But when Akashi was about to voice his complaint, the phantom sixth man was gone.

And that led to the current crisis that his mind refused to leave behind. Why? He kept pondering the reason why Tetsuya even chose a school that would never be able to make of use of the treasure _he _had discovered. Akashi's mind raced within his head, trying to make sense of Tetsuya's way of thinking.

And as expected, he found nothing.

This time, Tetsuya was really beyond his expectation. But it wasn't something that he liked.

* * *

Tetsuya didn't come to practice today.

It was certainly odd. The bluenette never missed practice. Maybe he would collapse in the middle, or puked his lunch out, but he never missed practice. He and Daiki were the only ones missing, though, so maybe Tetsuya was trying to lure back their ace into practicing.

But he didn't come on the next day, or the day after that.

Akashi began to worry. Could it be that something happened to the frail teen? Could be. Tetsuya was never in his best health after the incident with his childhood friend and Daiki. He heard that his childhood friend lost the semifinal in the inter middle and decided to quit basketball shortly after that. That and Daiki's sudden loss of motivation in basketball must have hit Tetsuya greatly. So Akashi decided to go to Momoi and asked the whereabouts of their phantom.

"A-ah, Akashi-kun, you haven't heard?" The pink-haired manager stuttered softly after Akashi sounded his question. "Tetsu-kun resigned from the club. He gave his letter to the coach three days ago and I haven't seen him ever since."

Akashi was pissed, no, he was _enraged_. Nobody quitted _his _club without _his _consent. Nobody could stay without his consent, like Shougo. And now, _nobody _went away without _his _consent. He tried to find the bluenette to no avail. After all, finding Kuroko Tetsuya when he didn't want to be found was one of the hardest things for a person to do.

But Akashi heard from a member of the library committee that their newest librarian had gone home earlier today to inspect his future High School.

Akashi slammed the door, and that was the only day he openly displayed his emotions for other people to see.

* * *

He would have continued his search for Tetsuya, but his father suddenly summoned him to Kyoto in order to inspect his new High School. Akashi wasn't one to mindlessly obey orders, but his father was a terrifying man if he was defied, much like himself.

Kyoto was in its most prime when the cherry blossom trees were blooming, but it didn't mean that it wasn't beautiful when coated with pure white snow. Akashi adjusted the red with black stripes muffler on his neck, fondly remembering the day the entire Generation of Miracles gifted him with it. It was Tetsuya's choice, he remembered Ryouta's babbling.

Rakuzan High School reminded him of the fushimi-inari shrine. The gates were torii, much like a temple. The building itself was clearly designed with Kinkaku or Ginkaku-ji in mind. It was beautiful, and a few meters away from the majestic main building were the three gyms lined up next to each other.

Akashi noted the many cherry blossom trees and he was sure that it would definitely be the most beautiful sight when spring came. Too bad that they were lifeless now, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Maaan, I wish they're in bloom now. Maybe I can take a pic of it and send it to Kuroko as an apology." At the mention of a name that had been plaguing his mind for the last two weeks, Akashi turned. A boy with a simple black gakuran and pale blue muffler that suspiciously reminded him of a muffler Tetsuya once wore when they had to practice in winter stood under the largest cherry blossom tree.

His cell phone was in front of him, as if he was trying to get a picture with his camera, but he receded with a defeated smile. "As if he would forgive me just because I sent a picture." He sighed to himself.

Akashi walked to him, silently standing behind the sighing teen. Who was he? Did the Kuroko he mentioned was the same Kuroko that had been plaguing his mind? And why would he show such a defeated expression?

"I guess I'll go back now. Damn, days feel so lonely without Kuroko or basketball thEEERE!" He shouted in surprise as he looked at Akashi. He would have fell down if it weren't for the fact that the floor wasn't slippery.

"W-whoa! You scared me man!" He said as he rubbed his hand on top of his own chest. His glove... again, it reminded Akashi of the gloves Tetsuya wore during the days of winter practice. "I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you." Akashi said with an apologetic tone. It was impolite of him to stand behind someone else without any warnings, after all.

"Oh, okay then, it's cool. Are you going to apply for Rakuzan too?" The redhead nodded simply. "Oh, cool! I haven't seen you around here before so I guess you're not from here?" The boy asked, his blue eyes flitted all around him as if to gather more information without stopping to talk. It was a skill that Ryouta had as well. He must be a talkative one then.

"I'm not," Akashi agreed. "I come from Tokyo. But yes, I intend to enter Rakuzan next year. I heard their basketball club is very strong that they are said to be the Emperor of Creation." Akashi liked hearing his future school's title. But his eye caught a slightly uncomfortable wince from the raven-haired boy before him, who was already pulling his mouth to form a grin.

"Yeah, true," he said, his voice betraying the grin on his face. "Hey, wait, are you... Akashi? Akashi Seijuurou of Teikou?" The raven-haired teen's blue eyes widened in surprise and awe. Akashi nodded again. "Yes, I am Akashi Seijuurou."

"Whoaaa! You're exactly like what Kuroko told me! Blazing red hair, piercing eyes, not that tall, yeah! Kuroko said..." His face turned into a sad frown as he mentioned the name of the phantom sixth man of Teikou. He then shook his head. "Oh! how rude of me! I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro! Third year in Ritsumeikan Middle School just across here. If you're going to enter Rakuzan, you should expect to see many students from Ritsumeikan because we're so close that it's practically an escalator school."

The grin was still there, and there was a happiness as well, but Akashi couldn't shake the boy's discomfort. He knew something. Something that Akashi didn't know about Tetsuya.

A cold winter win breezed through them, making both boys shudder. "Hey, it's getting colder. What about a coffee or tea? There's a fast food joint near here, they serve the best burgers and teas and... vanilla milkshakes." Another uncomfortable smile. "My treat."

"Oh, you don't need to treat me. I am perfectly capable to pay my own-"

"Naah, my treat! Welcome to Kyoto, Mister Tokyo-er!"

Akashi couldn't help but smile from the happy-go-lucky aura the boy seemed to emanate. It was different from Ryouta's annoying ones. He couldn't help but be swayed into the boy's bright aura.

He was like Daiki before his drastic change. He was the perfect companion for someone as blank and emotionless as Tetsuya.

Ogiwara Shigehiro. He must be Tetsuya's childhood friend. The one who quitted basketball after the inter middle.

* * *

After his visit to Kyoto, Akashi returned to Tokyo once more to resume his search of Tetsuya. And finally, after two weeks, the redhead finally found him.

The bluenette was sitting in his classroom, alone. He was staring at the high school application form in front of him intently. But before he could write on it, Akashi took it from his table.

_Seirin High School - Application Form_

So, he was serious. He was seriously going to throw away the talent that Akashi had worked to discover. If the person in front of him wasn't Tetsuya, Akashi would have flipped the table in front of them for such insolence.

"Give it back, Akashi-kun." The blunette demanded with his usual deadpanned stare, but there was a quiver of hesitancy there. Akashi sighed as if he was dealing with a small child. "Tetsuya, are you seriously going to throw away your ability? This _Seirin _will not be able to use your ability. There will be no _light _there to cast a shine to your shadow." Akashi spat the word _Seirin_ like it was a curse. No. Nobody over there would be able to make use of Tetsuya's extreme outlier ability. Only _he _can use it. Now to make that clear to the foolish teen...

"You don't know that for sure, Akashi-kun."

"But I do, Tetsuya. Do you forget about this Emperor Eye of mine? I can see it."

Tetsuya's face showed nothing, a trait that he loved from the boy who exceeded his each and every expectation. But the bluenette cast his glance down, looking at everywhere but Akashi's eyes. "It's not like I want to betray your expectations, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya said, his voice distant and emotionless yet his eyes refused to meet with Akashi's crimson ones.

"It's just that... I am looking for something. And I think I might find this something in Seirin. That's all."

If there was something that he absolutely adore about Tetsuya, it was his straightforwardness. But the fact that he didn't see Akashi in the eyes was something that he was bothered about. Tetsuya always looked him in the eyes, a solid proof that he served under him and would never defy him. Tetsuya has spunk and defiance, but if Akashi clearly told him not to oppose him, Tetsuya would bend. Just like everybody else.

"Oh?" He leaned closer to the boy, putting his elbows on top of the desk between them. "What is it that you are trying to find, Tetsuya? Tell me..." But when Tetsuya was about to answer, Akashi smirked. "Is it more important than Ogiwara Shigehiro?" The normally steely blue eyes widened and Tetsuya's mouth was slightly agape. Fear, regret, and sorrow flooded his normally blank eyes, just like the day they realized that Daiki won't ever come to practice anymore.

"H-how do you...?" Tetsuya _stuttered_, in a _loss of words_. His face was no longer blank. He wasn't a shadow anymore, he was _normal_.

"I met him during my visit to inspect Rakuzan. We spoke to each other. He said he has been missing you." Guilt, regret, pain, the emotions colored Tetsuya's normally blank face beautifully. Akashi's smirk widened. "He also told me that he is going to Rakuzan as well. And when I asked if he wanted to join the basketball club, he declined." A flinch and a twitch in Tetsuya's eyes. Was he close to tears?

"He said... that playing basketball without you is boring that it's almost hateful." And there he had it. Tetsuya's expression was still blank, but tears were trickling down his face slowly. He said nothing, and his eyes reflected nothing, but he was crying silently.

"What do you say, Tetsuya?" Akashi said as he brought Tetsuya closer until the phantom's face was in shoulder. "Whatever it is you are looking for in Seirin... does it worth a chance to make Ogiwara Shigehiro love basketball again? Does it worth your friendship again? Does it worth the chance to play with your _sun _again?"

He leaned down until he was practically whispering to Tetsuya's delicate ear. A devilish smile on his face. "You love him, don't you Tetsuya? You love the basketball he plays. I'm sure that the two of you will be an even greater partner than you and Daiki ever were. After all, he is the first person you chose to be your light. Or is it your sun?"

The bluenette's reaction was somehow similar to Ogiwara Shigehiro. After Akashi's relentless persuading, he uncomfortably talked about how he and Tetsuya met and become best friends. Including the day Tetsuya swore to be the moon to Ogiwara's sun the same way he swore to be Daiki's shadow. It was underhanded of him, but in order to gather the best pieces once more...

"O-Ogiwara-kun..." Tetsuya sobbed, but then his voice completely died down. He was still sobbing though. Akashi then lent him his shoulder.

The redhead then stared at the application form in his hand with a certain amount of disdain and ripped it apart.

"It's not needed anymore." He said to Tetsuya, who was still on his shoulder. "Because Tetsuya is coming with me to Rakuzan."

The redheaded captain smiled gently as he hugged the sobbing phantom. Although that smile turned into a much more malicious one after that.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou didn't expect to lose.

He knew that he'd never won against Akashi in Shogi before. But, this was basketball. It was different. And when he and Takao invented a new way of shooting that even threw Akashi off his balance, a sudden member change occurred in the last time-out.

"Oh man, _finally_! I thought we won't get to be played again this game!" A raven-haired boy that slightly reminded Midorima of Aomine before he went to be an arrogant jerk flexed his muscles as he walked to the court. "That's because Ogiwara-kun held us in the locker room for too long." A soft, monotonous, and deadpanned voice that Midorima would _never forget_ replied back as he covered his neck with a band aid.

"You will no longer touch the ball, Shintarou." Akashi said as he returned to his position to guard him. "Because the Sun-Moon duo of Rakuzan will steal all the balls from you." The former captain then called to Kuroko and his new light. "Shigehiro, what did I say about leaving marks on Tetsuya's body before the game?"

The said Shigehiro laughed. "Oh c'mon, Akashi! You're just jealous because you don't get to do the same!" There was a smidgen of red on Kuroko's face before his hand went to the band aid. The taller of the pair then laughed merrily.

"Is that the reason I will not touch the ball anymore? Another light-and-shadow combo just like Aomine and Kuroko when we were in Teikou?" The whistle blew, making the entire court went into position as the ball was dribbled in Miyaji-senpai's hand. "I'm disappointed, Akashi. I thought you will do better than just reuse the same strategy."

Akashi smirked. "You are missing the point, Shintarou." His eyes followed the phantom as he ran across the court. "They are the _original _light and shadow. They are the sun and moon, and thus, they are way stronger than Daiki could ever be." Suddenly, Kuroko stole the ball from Miyaji-senpai and threw it across the court, directly to the hands of Rakuzan's power forward, who then jumped to land a magnificent dunk.

What... what an incredible play... he never knew that Kuroko could throw a pass from one side of the court to the other like a laser beam...

"I won't need to dirty my hands and you won't need to use yours. Because Shigehiro and Tetsuya will win this game for me."

And true to his words and sayings, Akashi was right. Shuutoku lost 100 - 80, all because of Kuroko and that power forward was there...

What Akashi said was always right. But it never hurt Midorima _this _much.

* * *

**Omake - Locker Room After the Match**

"Shige-chaaaan, Kuro-chaaan, if you guys are long we'll leave you behind!"

The entire Rakuzan team had been waiting for more than 5 minutes for the two of them to come out. But when another minute passed with a silence, Hayama sighed. "Akashi they're taking so long!" The small forward said with a pout. Akashi took a deep breath and dismissed the others, saying that they can go back to hotel earlier and not to mind.

"Are you sure, Sei-chan? I can stay here and wait for you." Reo Mibuchi smiled warmly, but Akashi shook his head. "It's all right, Reo-senpai. I will fetch them." With that, Reo then shrugged. "If you say so," he then waved a goodbye and joined the others.

Akashi closed his eyes and opened them again, his hands steady on the doorknob. When he opened the door, he was greeted with what he had already expected.

"Shigehiro, I would have trusted you to have some decency to Tetsuya when he is asleep..."

The power forward was kissing their sleeping teammate on his lips. When Akashi closed the door, the boy laughed. "Sorry, Akashi! I just can't help it! Kuroko's so cute when he's asleep." The cheery power forward smiled gently as he caressed Tetsuya's pale cheek with his finger. "I'm so glad I went back to basketball again. I never know that playing with Kuroko now would be even more fun than before..." He grinned.

"True." The Emperor of Rakuzan then touched the sleeping boy's face with his hand before landing a kiss on top of his slightly parted lips.

"Hey!" Shigehiro pouted. "This week is my turn! Your turn is next week!" He said as he covered Tetsuya with a Rakuzan jersey and lifted him off the bench, carrying him bridal style.

"I know, but I just cannot help it. Tetsuya is very adorable when he is asleep."

The power forward then rolled his eyes before the trio went back to the hotel.

* * *

_And it's finished! Whoa, I think OgiKuroAka or AkaKuroOgi is my new OT3. I ship it just as much as I ship OgiKuroAo. _

_Um, please review? ^^_


End file.
